


Tears of an Angel

by Twisted_Barbie



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Barbie/pseuds/Twisted_Barbie
Summary: A brief character study of Joe’s thoughts and feelings during the events of series 2 episode 7





	Tears of an Angel

An unmarked grave hides my sin and beneath these rocks my guilt is laid to rest but I am marked by this. Stained. My love for you compromised my soul but it was your death that turned it black. 

Your death dealt by hands sworn to protect you. 

A thousand years I had loved you, was it selfish of me to desire a thousand more? Foolish maybe, to think that time would not compromise us. I swore to protect you, I just never thought you’d need protecting from me. 

The reality of my actions hasn’t set in yet and I hope it never does. I can’t imagine my life without you and the idea of even entertaining such thoughts causes a dull ache within my chest where my heart once was. To never see your smile again. To never taste your lips or feel your body against my own is a hell of my own design. 

I spoiled what we had. I ruined us and then I murdered you and blamed you for it but it wasn’t your fault, it was mine. Every day you struggled with your demon side, you fought and you won a war no one else could see and never once did you boast of your victory. Your dark eyes were always demure and the only tell-tale sign of self-satisfaction of your own feat could be seen in the upward curve of your full pale pink lips. 

I loved you, I swear I did but to mourn you feels hypocritical because I did this. I stole your life and I didn’t deserve your love. I’ve conned you out of a thousand years, and I have stolen a thousand more. 

I could have calmed you, you were coming back to me. Despite everything you forgave me because your love was pure but mine was poison. I waved Walker in front of you like a red flag to a raging bull and similarly I put you down in the most horrific way. 

I won’t ask for your forgiveness because I don’t deserve it. People always looked at us and saw me as the good one but it was you, Chuy, who was faithful and honest. I am the true monster and it is my blood that should stain the knife held in my hand. 

They said I had fallen because I loved you. I felt fallen when I had sex with Walker. I am truly fallen now stood at your grave. I sever my wings because I don’t deserve them. I have condemned my soul. I have committed sins of the flesh. I have broken countless commandments. I am more mortal than the true fallen and I am the demon you truly had to fight. 

My blood now stains the knife that took your life. Our blood combines as our bodies and souls once did. They’ll say I had no choice but they will be wrong. I did have a choice and I made the wrong one. 

The heavens open now and bleed tears of anguish and as the sky wails in thunderous rage your grave is anointed by the tears of angel.


End file.
